


the fertile land yields fruit in time

by grassangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gallifrey Falls No More, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, aka there's a little bit of dark!Doctor towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: A night with the Master has been altogether too nice, and the Doctor makes the mistake of saying so. Caught out, there's another truth the Master needs to tell the Doctor, one with consequences. Consequences that are very tempting to one of the last two Time Lords.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: An Attempt At Kinktober





	the fertile land yields fruit in time

**Author's Note:**

> There be dubcon in this fic. For specifics, see end notes or go reread the tags. Everything after the dubcon tag can be assumed to have it apply to them.

Since Gallifrey the Master has been more subdued, more willing to play nice. Not as meek as O had been, but it's pleasant and the Doctor is loathe to complain and prod him into more extreme violence.

He's gentle with her now after their latest date on Venterus, mouth still sweet from the rare fruit he had goaded her into stealing and which they had shared. His fingertips are soft against her side, thumb stroking against the soft flesh of the Doctor's stomach as he navigates the inside of his TARDIS backwards to his bedroom. 

The Master softly pulls them down onto navy sateen sheets once they've reached the room, letting her stay on top while she divests them of their clothing, only rolling them over once the Doctor has removed even his yellow socks. He's sweet while he thrusts into her, holding himself above her on trembling arms to look into her eyes, breath caressing her cheek as he leans in to nibble at her ear. There's a constant mental mantra of _I'm yours, always, I'm yours_ in her mind as he does so, even while the Doctor pulls at his hair and encourages him to fuck her harder, a leg wound around him like ivy growing up a wall, heel pressing into his hip. The Master even wraps an arm around her after her second orgasm pulls his from him. 

It's altogether too nice, and she makes the mistake of saying so. 

He tenses behind her, the fingers of the one hand on her shoulder stilling, no longer gently massaging, though the hand on the arm wrapped around her continues to trace gentle circles around her navel. The Doctor is aware his cum is starting to trickle out from between her legs, still warm but enough to send a chill down her spine. The Master doesn't cuddle, _they_ don't cuddle. They fight and they fuck and then part ways from each other until she thwarts his next plan for planetary destruction, his next flirtation with her.

"Caught me," he says lowly, the words rumbling through them where his chest is pressed up against her back. The hand on her shoulder starts to tighten - thumb pressing hard into the bundle of nerves above her shoulder blade and making her shudder and gasp in helpless pleasure. His other hand flattens against her stomach, gently pulling the Doctor's hips back against his hardening cock.

The Master gives a couple of thrusts against her backside, thumb pressing into her shoulder in the same rhythm, before he slips his cock between her legs and through her leaking folds. Lowering the hand on her stomach, the Master plays with the Doctor's clit as he leans his head in closer. 

"The Pythia cursed all Time Lords. But not the Timeless Child."

She can feel the Master smile against her cheek, beard pickling against her skin and the Doctor can smell the sweet fruit scent of Kalor-je-nimen on his breath, can still taste the remnants of it on her own tongue. There's something else the Master isn't telling her, and the Doctor's mind struggles to remember why the Venterian fruit is important. He has two fingers on either side of her clit, their insistent massage distracting her recollection of why it's so rare.

"Do you know what the Cyberium wanted?"

The Doctor shakes her head softly at the question spoken against her cheek not quite wanting to know the answer, the Master's lips soft against her skin as they whisper the words as if an endearment. Her hearts pound in her ears, blood chilling in anticipation of his response as her body keeps being pulled towards another climax at the Master's hands. She's fighting a losing battle against the pleasure of the thumb on her shoulder, the fingers on her clit and the teasing rub of the Master's cock between her legs, the swell of sensation threatening to overwhelm her and the terror she feels.

"It wanted nothing more than to reproduce, to spread itself across the universe, even permanently altering the body of its host to achieve that."

The hand attending to her clit slides lower, parting her labia so that the head of his cock catches at her entrance with his next movement. The Doctor gasps as the thick crown pushes in and stills, the pressure of it holding her open making her ache in pleasure and makes her want it thrust deep inside her. At the same time as he's entering her, the Master presses upon the Doctor a memory of how the Cyberium had burnt through his body, removing the rot of infertility. Her own memory of the Cyberium echoes in harmony with his, how she had almost snogged Byron with the heat running through her veins. Like the warmth that had them retreating to this TARDIS.

The Doctor stiffens against the Master, one of her hands reaching for the Master's hip as if to push him away, her cunt clenching and pulling at his cock involuntarily as she remembers why the fruit they had eaten was so rare. Kalor-je-nimen increased the fertility of those that consumed it, making it an expensive commodity and a tempting target for theft. The fruit had been used to establish colonies, dictatorial dynasties. Bring species back from the brink of extinction.

Their minds are still entrelaced and that last thought sparks between them, teasing out tendrils of long buried emotion. The thrill of destroying Gallifrey, the rush of power of being the last of the Time Lords, of being the last two together. The potential in a new beginning born from the two of them.

"How about we rebuild Gallifrey together?" the Master asks both in the Doctor's ear and in her mind.

The touch of his hand is still gentle across her stomach, no, across her belly, as he finally thrusts into her. The Doctor shudders, both at the penetration and at the Master's words, how they hit a spot of desire deep inside her. She orgasms around him, feeling the twitch of the Master's cock inside her, cum flooding into her, his seed seeking fertile soil to grow in.

It feels heavy within her, as does the hand that is still pressed over her belly, as if the action would ensure something takes root within her. Her own hand still grasps at the Master's hip, unsure whether she wants to push him away or keep him close.

His cock thobs within her once again and, hesitatingly, the Doctor brings up her other hand to rest over his, keeping it there. She should push the Master's hand down and away but... the Doctor's hearts thud loud, her hands keeping the Master in place. They could indeed rebuild Gallifrey together, rebuild it in their image. Make it theirs.

The Doctor feels the Master smile against her cheek as he starts to pump his cock inside her again, still hard.

**Author's Note:**

> The dubcon in this fic is reproductive dubcon/pregnancy related. The Master implies to the Doctor the sex they just had has a chance of leaving her pregnant, has manipulated the two of them into ensuring she will get pregnant, and implies that the Doctor might want to be so to rebuild Gallifrey.  
> While the Doctor does get onboard the idea, it's only after the deception and manipulation have been revealed to her.
> 
> Kudos and comments are, as ever, welcome. You can also ask questions or squee at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/grassangel), [tumblr](https://grassangel.tumblr.com/) and [dreamwidth](https://grassangel.dreamwidth.org/).  
> Alternatively you can join the [Best Enemies Discord server](https://discord.gg/aep2qbW) and talk to me (and other Doctor/Master shippers) there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to grow ripe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628748) by [grassangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel)




End file.
